


Warning

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only now does Lavender remembers the warning that Trelawney told her. But Lavender must learn to let go of her pain of rejections from Ronald. HBP spoilers. Implied LavenderRon & RonHermione. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JKR does!

**Warning**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JKR does!

* * *

Rejection "He who has not looked on sorrow will never see joy" Kahlil Gibran

 

" _Each of us, in the journey through mortality, will travel his own Jericho Road. What will be your experience? What will be mine? Will I fail to notice him who has fallen among thieves and requires my help? Will you? Will I be one who sees the injured and hears his plea, yet crosses to the other side? Will you? Or will I be one who sees, who hears, who pauses, and who helps? Will you?"  
-Thomas S. Monson_

"Be careful of a red hair man"- POA Trewalany

* * *

Years later, Lavender will never remember her own Divination teacher warning against her, against a red hair man (which would be Ronald Weasley).

 

Lavender now remembers the warning. She remembers when she heard that warning in her third year, which she wouldn't even try to let Ronald Weasley talk to her. That warning definitely scared her in third year.

But fourth year, she was a little bit less naïve and scared. But she didn't want Ron to take her to the dance. Well she had a crush on him, but his temper scared her.

Fifth year was when she let go of her fears around Ronald Weasley. She learned that he was nice, funny, and very loyal to his friends. And that he hadn't asked Hermione Granger out. That was a good thing, for her, she realized in fourth year that Ron was jealous of Hermione going out with Viktor Krum, but seeing how he didn't do anything with Hermione, that showed Lavender that he was just friends with her.

And that was the way she liked it. However, each time she did try and talk to him, he was busy; after all he did fight death eaters at the ministry no less! He didn't seem ready to date.

Luckily, now, she's in her sixth year, and finally Ron had some sense, and dates some girls.

And luckily for Lavender, that meant he was interested in her. Well he did seem to like her kisses.

But somehow, no matter how hard she tries, and loves him, he pushes her back.

And now she was left alone, in the Divination tower, crying her heart out.

"I'm sorry love" said Trelawney, "I did try and warn you, though I should have warned you this year as well, I saw it with my own inner eye."

She saw all this happening.

"Don't worry, everyone has to endure the lost of their first love" she said trying to make Lavender feel better, and gave her some tea to soothe her.

_-Hic_ "Did you _–Hic_ ever break _-Hic_ your heart too?" asked Lavender, still trying to not cry for Ron.

He was her first love, and that was something no one can take away from her.

"Yes we all need to endure some pain once in awhile, but don't worry, the pain will go away" said Trelawney.

Lavender hoped so, because she really wanted her sweetheart back. But it seemed like Ron was finally trying to do what he should have done fifth year, so she wasn't in this mess. Go out with Hermione Granger.

Lavender left the Divination Room, and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower, each step she felt the pain harden.

_Someday Lavender will learn to let all the pain go away…_

But not today.


End file.
